At present, the paper inlets of shredders used commonly have two structural forms: one is an open type structure for feeding paper vertically, that is, users can insert paper directly into the paper inlet to shred paper; the other one is a semi-shielded type structure with a simple stop device, so that if users insert a lot of paper into the paper inlet, the paper would push the stop device to switch off the power supply, to protect the users. However, the latter form would retain an aperture of the paper inlet for feeding a small amount of paper, causing hidden dangers to exist, at the same time the device added decreases the width of the paper inlet, resulting in unsmooth paper feeding.
In order to solve the above existing problems, it is very necessary to further improve the existing paper inlets for shredders, so as to improve the safety of shredders to make users shred paper more conveniently, under the condition of guaranteeing normal paper shredding.